War Hero
by Rockets Love
Summary: Beck needs money so he decides to join the Army. Jade doesn't want him to leave her and their child. She learns she must come to terms with his choice,and that he'll always be her war hero whether or not he lives. Bade, Cabbie, & single side Jandre
1. Chapter 1

**War Hero**

_Chapter One_

He is just staring at me. Rodrick is staring with his big blue eyes he has inherited from his mother. Oh, his mother. I cannot believe I'm doing this to her. I have loved her for so long, been through so much with her. But now I'm contemplating leaving her and our child.

But joining the army should be a good thing right? I would be helping my country and earning enough money to support this little guy right here.

Wait-I'm getting ahead of myself! I haven't given you anybackground information; I just came in and started venting off the top of my head. _Stop being so selfish, Beck!_

My name is Beckett Oliver-fiancé and father of one. I'm sure some of you may be snickering at me thinking: _ugh! Child out of wedlock! You've doomed for failure the moment you lost your virginity before you had even considered marriage!_ But trust me; I know I've made a mistake. But I want to fix that.

All I want is to get my son everything he needs to be successful and in order to do that I, myself, must be successful first. My son is a big priority in my life, but not the only one. The other is my fiancé. I love her to death and I would hate to spend a year or two drafted in Afghanistan with short, limited leaves in between, but I feel like it's my only choice right now.

Were living in an R.V. parked in my parent's driveway at nineteen years-old with a year-old baby! What kind of life is that? How can we make memories while I'm just working in a car garage and Jade is working as a hostess at a mediocre restaurant and sings every Tuesday and Thursday on the entertainment stage-oh yeah! My fiancé's name is Jade West (soon to be Oliver, of course)

And our parents are supportive. Well, mine are devoted supporters at least. Her parents are divorced and her father had kicked her out when she had gotten pregnant and convinced her mother to do the same in order to _'teach the sinning slut a lesson'_ but eventually her mother couldn't take it any longer and asked her to move back in. Yet, Jade being Jade, said no and she could shove the offer up her ass.

She only accepted her mother's offer when the hospital bills were out of hand and we needed help. Her father came around when he had heard the baby was boy. He had always wanted a son, but Jade's mother had birth complications when she had Jade, and became infertile and when they got divorced he couldn't find a woman he enjoyed that wanted any children. So he settled with the daughter he scarred forever.

So in the end, Jade is basically using her parents for money. But all-in-all I don't think that's so bad after all the crap they put her through (even before the pregnancy).

I love Jade, I love Rodrick. I love my parents for all their support. I could care less about Jade's parents. But the life I have is one I love. Am I willing to put that all at risk for the U.S. army? Hell, I wasn't even born in this country and I still want to help them out.

I understand the hardships and heartbreaks joining would cause, but I know what I have to do.

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" she's yelling, now. I just told her I want to join the army and she's furious.<p>

"I'm thinking about joining the Army" I said. I had to tell her, I wasn't to get up one day and say I was going to Afghanistan.

"I don't care! You're not doing it!" Jade says, her voice beginning to crack.

"But Jade! We need the money! Do you really want to live off of your parents forever!" I knew I hit a soft-spot. But it needed to be said, it was the truth.

"No! But we could get on our feet **any other way!**" she's begging now, and Jade never begs.

"Jade! Everything else requires college or university and those require money- which we don't have!" I begin yelling, and I never yell at her. It's something new to me, and I don't like it.

My yell got Rodrick to wake up from his mid-day nap and now he's wailing and punching and kicking the air from his crib.

Jade picked him up and sat on the bed rocking him back and forth cooing "shh baby it's okay, mommys here, _mommy_ will always be here"

"You're really do this Jade?" I asked annoyed that she's using Rod to send me on a guilt trip.

"If you're really going to join the Army, then yes" she said as she coddling the baby.

"I don't want to join the Army" her eyes lit up when I said that, but darkened as I continued "I need to join the Army"

"No, Beck! Just no! You will **not **leave me and your son to go and die or, even worse, meet some prettier girl that already in the _Army _and fall in love with her okay!" Of course Jade would think that.

"I promise I will **never **find anyone I love more in the world other than you and Rodrick, and I will do my best not to die" I chuckled kneeling down to look into her eyes.

Her mouth opened to say something but then the baby began to stir, so I picked him up and said to him "Who wants daddy to join the Army- Roddie does! Yes he does!"

Jade could never resist when I baby-talked Rodrick.

"Okay...I'll think about it" she stood up and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you" another peck "I love you"

"I love you too" she picked up a now sleeping Rod from my arms and into the crib "but if you fall in love with some Army chick, you better hope you died in battle

I chuckled and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**War Hero**

_ Chapter Two _

"He wants to join the army?" Cat asks. Were sitting in her and Robbie's LA Live apartment- or should I say condo. She was an aspiring designer and he was working for Universal Studios as a level one technical supporter.

She's bouncing Rodrick on her knee as we sit on her brand new, white leather couches his and her parents bought them.

"He wants to leave us all because we have no money which is such bull shit!" I said angry, but I calmed down a bit when I see Rodrick sucking on a teething ring.

"Well did you at least tell him the _news_?" Cat asks in a whisper, which is weird since it's only me and her in her whole home.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked her.

"Well, you said not to tell anyone and keep it a secret since…it's well you know…a big deal" she still says in a hushed tone

"Cat it's just me, you and Rodrick…nobody's gonna say anything about me being pregnant again" I said looking at Cat like she was thinking the walls were gonna talk about it.

"Well what are you gonna do? He can't leave now, who would leave their pregnant fiancé with their infant child?" She said looking down at the baby

"I'm in some deep shit Cat…two kids before marriage…" I look down at my shoes: same old combat boots. I haven't changed much.

"Then push up the wedding…like to next month or something! I could help! My cousin Bonnie is an awesome wedding planner, she once planned a really nice wedding in a week under a grand!" Cat said excitedly.

"A week and under a grand? How is that possible?" I ask her amazed that someone could do that so quick and well priced.

"I don't know but it was nice, they had a less than a hundred people and they had a cute reception too" Cat said

"Cat, this is impossible! Those guest meals would cost a grand let alone a decent reception and church fees! I've done my research" I said because this cannot be true.

"Well Bonnie has been doing this for fifteen years, and she's one of LA's best…but if you don't want her number that's okay too I guess…" She said obviously knowing what my reaction was to be.

"No! No, I want her number, just you promise under a grand for a nice wedding?" I asked

"Yup, but before you tell Beck about Bonnie, I would tell him about baby number two in their first…" She said as I picked Rodrick from her arms and picking up my black baby bag that doubled as a purse.

"Will do Cat, text me Bonnie's number or email or something okay?" I said walking towards the door, Cat close behind

"Will do miss!" She salutes; apparently it's her new _thing_. It just reminds me of Beck's army idea…

"Bye Cat" I smile

"Bye Jade, Bye Roddie" She says waving to me and the baby. He just laughs as she smiles at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe" Beck kisses me as he enters the RV, coming home from work.<p>

"Hey, sit down- we need to talk…" I say getting up from the corner sofa and place Rodrick in his crib since I was playing with him before Beck came in.

He sits on the foot of the bed as I follow him and he says "Okay…what's up?"

I take a deep breath, do it just like you did the first time- quick and clear "I'm pregnant again…"

He's silent, looking at me until he speaks a minute later "That's not funny Jade! You shouldn't joke like that"

"But I'm not joking!" I say to him, I can tell he wants to walk away but the RV is so small there is no point

"This isn't really the best time for this, Jade" his words shock me to the core. What does he expect me to do? Kill it or something?

"Well I'm not getting an abortion, Beck!" I scream at him ignoring the fact that Rodrick is laying in his crib right besides us. He has no right to assume or make the choice of an abortion.

"I'm not saying to do that!" He said standing up with me and placing his hands on the upper part on my arm.

"I'm not putting this baby up for adoption either." I say bluntly and calmer than before.

"Well I'm not going to leave you when you're pregnant or when the baby is under a year…" He said which made me the happiest girl alive.

"So don't leave!" I ask hopeful

"Wait- did you plan this?" He asks dropping his hands in an upset manner

"How would I, Beck? You just told me your plans last week…idiot" I say the last part under my breathe but loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh…yeah…" He said embarrassed "So what now…?"

"Well I know it's jumping topics but I was talking to Cat today and she brought up this cousin of hers…." I began

"And…?" Beck urged me to go on

"She's a wedding planner that can do fast weddings for cheap, she did one for a hundred people with a reception under a grand…" I said looking into his eyes; he did need some good news today.

"A grand is still a lot of money we don't have though Jade" He said running a hand through his hair.

"But that wedding was planned in a week for a hundred people, we have more time and less people so it'd be cheaper" I say to him

"Well get an estimate from Cat's cousin then, see how cheap we could get a reception and service for. If it's under seven hundred sure then it's perfect" He says to me and I jump up in his arms and kiss him hard.

* * *

><p><em>*Beep*<em>

**New Text From:**

**Cat**

_hey jade! heres bonnies # its 555-1234 & her email is bonniebonniesweddings. net_

_not .com! its .net! soo many ppl get tht confuzzled :D lol c u 2night at my place for the dinner prty right? Im soooo excited! My bro is bringing his special xmas beef! Yummy! :D im glad he made it even tho its not December but October lol :D yay bro valentine! :D_

I sent her back a thank you and RSVP for her dinner party. I don't know why she's having it but she says she has big news.

Eh, whatever. It's fun to dress up every now and then. I take Bonnie's email and send her a message.

Here goes nothing, hopefully I'll be married before I'm and official soccer mom…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well here is the 2nd installment! Did you like it? I hope so! (: Next chapter will have some Cabbie in it (: and when I said _single side Jandre _in my summary I mean that Andre has a crush on Jade but she doesn't feel the same. Please review with some suggestions (: and Jade's pregnancy is just the beginning of a thicker plot! If you want to learn some more about the story (and future ideas) just PM me (: I'll be glad to have some body to talk to about this (: haha enjoy guys! (:

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


	3. Chapter 3

War Hero

_Chapter Three_

I sent Bonnie the email filled with an introduction, wedding and contact information along with a thank you. I can be nice when it's via the internet. I don't actually see how annoying someone is so I can take my time and not get all pissed off.

I decide to start getting ready for Cat's get-together. I take a shower and blow-dry my hair. I then pick out a nice black cocktail dress and heels before curling my hair and doing my usual make up.

I'm ready before Beck even gets home so I decide to get Rodrick ready. I didn't think I should bring him until Cat insisted by saying: _"he's so cute I want to see him as much as I can. He's a little bundle of fun, sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns!"_

I put Rodrick in a light blue onsie with long sleeves and baby khakis. I look at the clock _5:00 p.m._ Beck should be home any minute now. I decided to kill the few minutes with playing with Rod on the sofa.

Soon, he did walk through the door of the R.V. and saw me and Rodrick all dress and gave us a weird look.

"Why are you two dressed up?" He asks. Of course he would forget our plans.

"I can't believe you forgot the dinner at Cat and Robbie's tonight, Beck!" I said aggravated. Usually I wouldn't get so upset over something as lame as this, but I'm pregnant so my emotions are everywhere lately.

"Don't get all pissey, Jade" He said, seems like he had a bad day- but that gives him no right to be an ass to me.

I stand up with Rodrick in my arms to face him, thank goodness I took off my heels when I sat down with the baby, and yell "Do be an ass, Beck!"

"I'm not being an ass! You got all pissed off after I said one thing!" He yells back

"I'm aloud to get pissed, Beck! You got me pregnant- now where's your excuse? !" I yell, causing the baby to fidget and tuck his head into my shoulder.

"Okay, okay- just, please, calm down" he said giving in. Wait, he never gives in so easily

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yell, now the baby is starting to cry. Beck tries to take him from my arms but I back away so he can't.

"Jade, stop it! Just give him to me, you're upsetting him!" He yelled back cause Rodrick to begin wailing, flailing his arms wildly.

"_I'm _upsetting him, Beck? ! You're the one who came in and acted like a little bitch!" I said in a low yell. I still had just as much power as before but the volume of my voice had lowered- for Rodrick's sake, of course.

"I didn't come like a bitch, Jade. You freaked out cause I didn't remember this pointless party…" He took a breath. His voice lowered trying to see if it would calm me down.

"Just…get dressed. You have a half hour." I say looking down, a bit calmer.

"Okay…" He said kissed me on the cheek and walked to small bathroom-compartment in the R.V.

The baby started to calm down and his cries stopped, but he was still breathing heavy. So I sat down on the sofa with him watching him catch his breath from the screams he made himself.

I know I shouldn't have exploded on him. I just don't know what happened. I guess since I told him I was pregnant again I haven't been censuring myself. Before he knew I tried to watch how I would react to things because I didn't want him to figure it out just yet, but I guess since he knows now I have nothing to hide.

That gets me thinking about Beck's army idea again. How could I handle two kids and worrying about him being in a foreign country aiming to hurt people who are trying to hurt him too? Don't get me wrong, I am so thankful for all of the people in the military service but think about Beck being there makes me sick. He could get so hurt, not to mention he'd have to cut his hair- his beautiful, fluffy, long hair.

Before we know it were in Beck's truck on the way to L.A. live. The only thing worse than the Los Angeles traffic was the unbearable silence of the car ride.

* * *

><p>Jade had sat in the back seat just in case Rodrick started to cry or something, so I was all alone in the front seat.<p>

We were about halfway there and had a ten minutes left in the drive when I decide to break the silence.

"Hey, Jade?" I ask while still keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yes, Beck?" she asks in a similar way, mocking me.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I ask kind of pissed. Yes, I'm pissed even though I'm supposed to be _Mr. Laid Back and Cool Beck._

"Because everything you do lately has pissed me off! First you wanna join the army, then you don't but you still do and then you can't remember anything and you belit-" she began ranting so I cut her off.

"Jade! Stop it, okay? First of all I want to join the army and never stopped wanting to, I'm just postponing it for the new baby, and I don't remember everything because I'm stressed, okay!" I ended up screaming by the end of my sentence, and from the look of her face in the rear-view mirror she was offended by what I said.

She looked down at the baby and said quietly "You woke him up…"

I really hit her hard if she doesn't have a comeback and is almost whispering. Now, I felt bad. Ugh! Every five minutes it's something. Either I screw something up at work and get yelled at or I do something wrong at home and get yelled at. I'm not a kid, people can't be lecturing me anymore and if yelling is the only way to get the respect I deserve, then I'll yell as much as possible.

"Whatever…" I say in response and all I hear from her is a very low, shocked squeak.

Of course I felt bad, but I was on overload. Sometimes I need to be in charge and Jade needs to realize that.

The baby starts making fussing noises and I can see Jade pulling him out of his car seat while we're on a red light.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little freaked since he should be in his car seat.

I didn't get a response so I asked again, but more agitated this time "What are you doing? !"

"I'm feeding him! Now shut up and drive!" She said pissed.

Looks like this will be one awkward night.

* * *

><p>"YAY! Hi Jade! Hi Beck! Hi Baby!" Cat said when opening the door, then taking Rodrick from Jade's arms.<p>

"Hi Cat" Jade says a little lifeless- or tired, I'm gonna tell myself she's tired.

They begin a conversation and we all walk into the nice home. It certainly kicks my R.V.'s ass.

"Hey guys" I say to Tori, Andre and Robbie who were sitting in the living room. Looks like we were running late- thanks to the fighting. Some of Cat's family- like her parents and brother and Robbie's parents and grandmother were there too, and out of courtesy (even though I don't them) I said hello to them too.

The all reply with greetings. Jade got the baby back from Cat and we all sat in the living room chatting while Cat was "finishing her super magical dinner!"

Her brother began by saying "I made my Christmas Beef! You're in for a special treat!"

"What's this Christmas Beef?" Robbie's grandmother yells (which happens to be her normal voice)

"It's a special meat I make during Christmas!" Cat's brother yells back, thinking it was a game

"Why are you yelling? !" Robbie's grandmother yells

"Why are you-" Cat's brother is cut off by her mother saying at a normal volume "Stop yelling! Let's just change the subject"

"Thank you!" Robbie says that the annoyance has ended.

"So, why are we here, Robbie?" Jade asks bluntly while Rodrick in laying back into her chest, sitting on her lap and sucking on his hand.

"Well-uhm-Cat and I…kinda have some news- big news" he stuttered like he was nervous.

"You didn't get her pregnant or something did you?" Andre laughed

And Robbie let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a little too while saying "Oh God no"

"That would be terrible" I said and everyone laughed along except Jade. I guess I've really been pissing her off today, but she's been pissing me off for so long I think I can have one day, right?

Jade looks at me furiously and as the laughter dies down she says quietly to me in a warning tone "Beck…"

I just give her a look and turn away from her and continue with the conversation.

Soon Cat came and said dinner was ready. We all got up and sat down. Jade had already put Rodrick to sleep in one of the bedrooms so we were worry free for awhile.

Cat served a turkey with basics sides and there was a roast of Cat's brother's Christmas beef (which only he and Cat ate). Mid-way throughout the meal, Cat and Robbie stood up, probably to tell us the reason were all here.

"Well Robbie and I have some news hehehe" Cat laughed and flipped her hair

They were silent for awhile and Jade said bluntly and a little rude "What?"

"Oh! Yeah! Were getting married! Hehehe" Cat said as the both smiled.

We all stood and congratulated them and then we all sat down and continued eating.

"How did you ask her, Robbie?" Tori asks

"Well, um, I took her to dinner and-"Robbie was cut off by Cat

"And he put a ring in my champagne glass and purposed! How cute is that!" Cat said in the most girly fashion I have ever heard. I'm glad they're happy.

"Made any plans for the wedding or anything like that?" Cat's mother asks

"Well not really, but we want a short engagement we don't wanna wait a year or something crazy like that" Cat said, and I noticed Jade had taken a small offense to that in which no one noticed but myself. If I knew how much of our problems would come up tonight I probably wouldn't have attacked her the way I did.

"I'm really happy for you guys" Jade says faking a smile and happy tone. She is an amazing actress so I don't think anyone noticed.

"Aw thank you Jadey! Ohmygosh! Jadey we should have a double wedding that would be sooo much fun!" She said smiling

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea Cat…" Jade said with a straight face.

"Oh well okay! Hehehe" Cat was still smiling.

"So what season wedding are you thinking?" Tori asked, getting all girly and into the wedding.

"Oh maybe spring in like a garden or something with pretty flowers!" Cat said excidely.

"Oh that would be gorgeous!" Robbie's mom says but then adds "are you guys going to get married in the temple or a church?"

"Um we don't know yet" Cat said awkwardly.

The dinner conversation basically stayed within the wedding talk. When dinner was over we all sat in the living room once again, but this time drinking coffee and tea.

We were talking about basic stuff until we could hear Rodrick crying from the other room and Jade got up to get him. I got up after her and followed her into the bedroom.

I shut the door behind me once we were both in the room. The baby was balling his eyes out and Jade sat on the bed cradling him, good idea not to walk back in with a crying baby.

"Get out, Beck" she said to me, she sounded cold and upset.

"What? Why?" I ask confused

"Because if we were such a horrible mistake then you don't need to take any responsibility" she not making eye contact and soothing the now quiet baby

"Jade, you know I didn't mean tha-" she cut me off

"Of course you meant it otherwise it wouldn't have come out of your mouth, now get the hell out" she said like she was on the verge of crying. I didn't want to upset her anymore so I left the room.

I walked back into living room alone and Tori asked me "where's Jade?"

"She's, um, calming the baby down" I said not wanting to say she was calming herself down.

It was quiet until Jade stepped back in with Rodrick on her hip. It didn't even look like she cried at all.

"Aw he soo adorable, Jadey!" Cat said smiling "Ohmygosh! Jadey if the next one is a girl she could be my flower girl!"

"CAT!" Jade yelled infuriated that she told everyone there she was pregnant again.

"Whaty?" She said innocently oblivious

"Jade, you're pregnant again?" Tori asked shocked

"Wow." Andre said quietly and staring into space

"Hot Beef!" Robbie said basically killing the commotion

"I hope you're happy Beck!" Jade yelled before storming out of the apartment with the baby still on her hip.

I stood up and said "Sorry for…her. Bye guys" I said and everyone replied with a low volume bye as I exited the apartment trying to find Jade.

I caught up with her when I found her waiting for me at the truck.

"Open the damn car!" she said pissed.

"Okay, okay!" I said opening the car

"Don't act all innocent, Beck" she said buckling the baby into his car seat as I got into the driver's seat.

"What did I do?" I asked like I hadn't done anything to her all night

"You got me pregnant- TWICE! You get me all pissed off and then you let _that_ happen! This is your entire fault!" she says screaming at a low volume trying not to burst the baby's ear drums.

Decided I have done enough damage to her in one day, I just give her this one "Okay, I'm sorry"

"You better be damn sorry she says shutting the truck door and buckling her seat belt.

She's still in the backseat with the baby.

The drive is quiet. I feel so guilty for putting her on edge that led to her basic meltdown.

As soon as we got to the R.V. she went inside leaving me to unbuckle the sleeping baby boy from the car.

I grabbed him and wrapped him in his baby blanket as I entered the R.V. to see Jade on the bed crying her eyes out.

I put the baby to sleep in his crib. I got into the bed with her a held her close as she cried.

I regret being an ass. Getting what I thought I wanted wasn't worth seeing her cry this hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's chapter three! Yay! And it was long… I hope (: haha 2,500 words is long for me haha (:

So please review and tell me what you think and what you want to come (: and there was some Cabbie too guys and there is more to come (: haha

I hoped you enjoyed this and if you don't like Cabbie I'm sorry it's just I needed another couple other than bade and Andre needed to be single… and I HATE Rori sooooo….. it was Cabbie haha (:

Well thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed this update and check out my story 'Figure Eight' IT'S BADE! :D

YAY! Haha

Well anyways I'll try updating faster! Haha THANKS GUYS! :D

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


	4. Chapter 4

War Hero

_Chapter Four_

_**One Month Later...**_

Yay! Jade and I are going shopping today! I'm gonna register for my wedding while were at the mall today! I asked Jade if she was going to for hers but she just said that she doesn't need to since they're not expecting anything except a marriage license. I've only ever been to big weddings before and Jade and Beck's will be the first small one _ever!_ How much fun!

I hear my doorbell and open the door to see Jade holding Rodrick. "Hey guys!" I yell excitedly

"Cat...stop yelling, you're giving me a headache" Jade said holding her head with her free hand.

"Oh sorry" I whisper. Whispering is fun.

"You ready to go?" she asks. I nod my head vigorously and grab my purse off the nearby counter.

We start walking down the hallway and take the elevator down to the parking garage of the complex.

"My car or yours?" I ask Jade

"Mine, his car seat in there" Jade said referring to the baby sleeping on her shoulder. I can't believe she's having _another _baby! It's so cute!

"KK" I say just before the elevator stops and I run out to her truck. Hey Beck has the same truck! Oh! I think this is Beck's truck! Maybe Beck is coming with us!

"Is Beck coming too?" I ask excitedly as Jade opens the backseat to place the baby in his carseat.

"No...why?"she said

"Cause this is his truck..." I say kind of confused. Why isn't Beck coming?

"I'm borrowing Beck's truck since I don't have a car...he's with Andre today anyways" Jade says to me. Oh! So Beck won't come with us. KK!

"KK!" I say hoping into the passenger seat. Once Jade has Rodrick all buckled up she gets into the drivers seat and we head off the mall.

We get to the store I'm registering at and Jade grabs the stroller out from the truck's trunk. Truck and trunk sound alike! I grab Rodrick from the backseat while she opens up the stroller.

I could see why she needs a stroller, the store is a big department store and we'll be here awhile.

As soon as we get in to the store I run strait towards the colorful silverware.

* * *

><p>Andre and I are just hanging out at his place today. He still lives with his parents (and grandma) because he's at university. I wish I could have gone to university too. But no, I had to father two kids.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I love Jade, Rodrick and unborn baby no-name but sometimes I wonder what my life would have been if Jade hadn't gotten pregnant Junior year.

Would I be in university? Would I still live in the RV? Would Jade and I even still be together? I don't know and I never will know.

"So hows the new baby coming along?" Andre asks a little wonky. Were just sitting in his den with the TV mindlessly playing as we sit side by side on the sofa.

"It's fine and healthy according to the doctor.." I say blandly and Andre notices.

"Hey can I ask you somethin'?" He asks and I nod my head "Why did Jade have a melt down at Cat and Robbie's that one night?"

He's talking about a month ago, when they found out about baby number two.

"Well...just alot of shit happened, and she's pregnant and stressed so she just freaked out a bit" I say casually trying to avoid the topic, but obviously Andre doesn't pick that up.

"What type of shit?" He asks concerned, just I don't know who's he concerned for.

"Just money and stuff..." I say awkwardly hoping he finally gets the hint. Thankfully he does this time.

"Just make sure Jade's okay" he says

That kind of pissed me off. I knew Andre had a crush on Jade in high school when they wrote that song. It was so obvious because he's always that wonky with girls he liked. But I let it slide because he's my best friend and didn't act on it... well if you don't count the song. But I was hoping he had gotten over that little high school crush, but I guess not.

"Why do you even care, Andre?" I say a bit pissed.

"What do you mean, Beck?" he says trying to comically mimic me hoping to ease the situation

"Come on, man! How long have we been friends? I'm not stupid! I know you like her!" I say even more pissed than before. Like come on! She's the mother of my kids for God's sake!

"W-What do you mean?" See he's acting wonky again...he's not fucking over it

"Oh come on! Leave the acting for the stage! You're acting wonky and this is your _I like a girl _kind of wonky!" I say standing up from the sofa and Andre follows.

"Beck I seriously don't like J-Jade!" He's lying...

"Well did you ever like her?" I question

He pauses for a second then answers "no..."

"You fucking liar! I knew you did in high school which means your lying now!" I yell, my best friend is a lying sack of shit.

"Okay! Okay man...I like her! But I would never act on it because were best buds!" He says.

"You mean _were_! We _were_ best buds! Stay the fuck away from me! Stay the fuck away from Jade! And stay the fuck away from our kids!" I say walking out

"You know what? Since we ain't best buds anymore maybe I will act on it!" Andre says after me

"Well good luck with that!" I say not even bothering to even turn around.

And fuck. Jade has my truck. So I walk away from his house and walk to the nearest Skybucks and order a small coffee and sit down and call Jade to pick me up.

Hopefully her day was much better than mine. And no, I will not tell her about Andre. She doesn't need more stress- it isn't good for our baby.

* * *

><p>I am sitting inside the department store on one of the chairs watching Rodrick play with a couple of small toys in his stroller.<p>

Cat was getting a scanning gun from an employee so I was just waiting.

"Oh! Jadey! Look how big this is!" Cat said returning with the gun in hand. It was black and rectangular with a red screen to scan bar codes.

"Oh look at this!" Cat said scanning some white frosted wine glasses with rainbow dots on them. So Cat. When she walks away to scan some floral serving platter I look down at the price tag for one wine glass. It's worth more than the baby's stroller- and that's only for one glass.

How could she have so much money to scan carelessly? Is it sad I'm kind of jealous of Cat? She has the brain capacity of a six year old and she gets everything in the world. A fast wedding, money, good parents, and everything else!

I really regret coming with Cat. She doesn't even need me and this is depresses me.

I then get a text from Beck saying:

_hey could u pick me up from the skybucks next to andres?_

I reply to him:

_sure be there in 5_

I go up to Cat and say "hey Cat" trying to get her attention away from the silverware.

"Yeah?" she asks smiling

"I need to go pick up Beckdo you want me to drop you off at home or can you get another ride?" I ask bluntly

"Um, I can get Robbie to pick me up. But what happened?" she asks thinking something bad had happened.

"I don't know but sorry, see you later okay?" I say

"KK!" she says as I walk off pushing the stroller along with me.

I get in the car and on my way to pick up Beck. I am kind of happy to get away from Cat's _oh so perfect _life for now. I know shes my best friend and all but were way to different now than ever before. I don't think we'll be as close as time passes.

Don't get me wrong Cat is a great friend but she's rich and only worrying about being a couple. Having a family with low income is much harder and I don't think she realizes this- and sadly I don't think she ever will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay I know! Long time no update ): I'm sorry but I'll try to update more from now on! And that includes all my stories! So check out my other bade ones! Like Figure Eight and Tongue Tied (title will change...any suggestions?)

And give me some suggestions for this and yes, the army will come up soon, just wait til there second baby is born, and I will be working with tims lapse from now on. just so I don't drag the army to long...you know?

Well anyways I'll update soon! :D

Review please! and what gender do you want the new baby to be?

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


End file.
